1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document printing control apparatus and method for printing documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not unusual that HTML (hypertext markup language) data are created without considering a paper size or resolution at the output. In addition, the data are often defined in relative coordinate values or ratios so that their layout on an output sheet can be revised to cope with the change in the size of the output area by Internet Explorer, Netscape Navigator or the like.
In addition, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-091946, for example, detects as specific data a minimum character size in document data, when making a layout of the document data, which are described in a structured description language, on an output sheet. Then, it calculates a scaling factor to make a layout of the specific data detected, and makes the layout of the characters of the document data, which are resized in accordance with the scaling factor, on the output sheet to facilitate their intelligibility.
As for such a conventional automatic layout, since the data are generated without considering the output paper size, the output size may differ from an expected size. For example, the area to be printed can exceed the paper size of the output sheet so that the printing exceeds the output paper size. On the contrary, matching the size of the area to the output paper size can make the characters too small to read.